1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an air bag collision safety device (air bag) for the occupants of a vehicle with an air bag being inflatable by means of a compressed gas source. Said compressed gas source can be a gas pressure cartridge, a gas producer cartridge or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
An air bag of this kind is already known for instance from the German patent publications 36 44 554, 32 35 176 or 21 52 902.
In the solutions mentioned above, the air bag is inflated in case of a collision. Then it remains in this inflated state. If the gas contained in the air bag cannot be discharged, the immersion of the body in the air bag due to an accident is relatively hard.
A further problem consists in the fact to, on the one hand, inflate the air bag as quick as possible and, on the other hand, to not overstretch and destroy it thereby as a result of the quick inflation. For this purpose it has already been known to fire two propellant charges with a time delay, i.e. to inflate the air bag in a distance of time of e.g. 15 millisec. at first partially and then completely. The use of two compressed gas sources which must be opened in an exactly defined distance of time, requires an enormous expenditure.